Nia's Nightmare
by Eternal Fanboy
Summary: Nia has a weird Nightmare  Rape,Tentacles and Fluff


**This is my first smut story, Please excuse anything too differant than what your used to, this is a oneshot. Please Comment on how you feel, Don't sugar coat it please.**

Nia's eyes opened, at first her vision was blurry, all she could make out was lights and shapes around her. Gradgually, Her eyesight started to clear, eventually she could see normally, but that wasn't much help, everything around her was just black, with blue lines of lights, all around the room, sort of like a circitboard.

Below her was a circle of the blue light, about as wide as her, she then noticed her feet weren't touching the ground.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" She called out, there was no reply.

She tried to move around, but her own body was fighting her, as if gravity was now heavier and yet it was the same.

All she could do was try to remember why she was there, she was on the deck of Dai-Gurren Then there was a flash of blue light, and that was all she could remember.

Suddenly, the room lit up, it was still all the same, just a black room with no walls or a floor. but now above the ceiling Nia could see window, with two people watching her, atleast the thought they were people.

There was a crackle sound, followed by a man's voice

"Subject 1. You are the first in a line of experiments, you will be used to preserve our kind, If you fully cooperate no harm will come to you, if you resist you will be sedated. Testing will begin now." The man said, his voice was mechanical, devoid of emotion.

Nia blinked

"What kind of experiments?" She asked, there was no answer.

There was a click, and blades attached to metal arms decended from the ceiling

Nia's eyes widened

The blades cut, just barely missing her, her clothes however, did not survive the blades, and the shreads of fabric fell to the ground showing Nia's Bra and Blades on the hands disapeared, they then moved behind Nia and unbuckled her bra letting her small breasts free.

"Wait!, No please!" Nia yelled.

"You will be sedated if you do not cooperate." The voice said coldly.

The metal hands then retracted and a door appeared and opened.

A bald man with no eye color or any specific features walked out, he wore plain denim jeans, and a white shortsleve shirt, no shoes or socks.

"This is Droid 10239, He will be conducting the tests." The voice announced.

The man walked infront of Nia, and without warning roughly kissed her on the mouth, shoving his tongue into her mouth.

Nia in shock, bit the mans tongue, he didn't react to this.

He withdrew his tongue as he lowered his one of his hands and put his thumb above where Nia's clit would be behind her panties and using his index finger started to rub her pussy from the boundrys of her doing this he put his mouth over one of Nia's nipples and started to suck, and used his free hand to massage the other.

"Ahhh, wh...ah..." She blushed, she couldn't say a word at the moment, her mind was in a scramble.

He started to rub harder and faster, adding his middle finger, while starting to fondle Nia's breast harder and suck harder.

Nia's blush turned a dark rose color.

"Ahhhh~" Nia exclaimed as she came to orgasam and came in her panties.

"We will now conduct the second phase of the test. Droid 10239, You are no longer needed."

The man walked back to the door, opened it and left.

"Beginning phase two."

Nia was enjoying this, whatever feeling she was getting it was great, She didn't care how indecent she looked at this point.

There was a click, and circles started to form on the ground below Nia, then circles opened up and three large metal tentacles extended from them and another hand extended from one behind Nia.

Nia didn't expect what these were for.

The hand grabbed the fabric of underwear between Nia's asscheeks and ripped it off.

"No! Wait! I look too indecent!" Nia pleaded, it wasn't like a princess to be seen naked.

"You will be sedated if you have another outburst."

One of the tentacles raised itself to Nia's pussy and proded it, not entering but it moved around her wet opening.

The other two positioned themselves at her mouth and anus.

Nia once again started to blush as she closed her eyes.

Without warning the Tentacle infront of her Pussy thrusted into her shattering her hymen causing Nia to scream to the heavens, if only for a second. Oddly the voice didn't give a warning, it knew a slight bit of pain could cause humans to scream.

A few tears fell down Nia's face, The tentacle then pulled out and thrust back in, gaining speed and force ignoring this.

The Tentacle facing her mouth followed suit and thrust itself inside he mouth, sliding all the way to the back of her throat causing her to gag and bite down on it, this only hurt her own teeth.

The Tentacle inside her pussy gained speed, and Nia was forced into a lying down position, Her breasts started to slap against her body as the tentacle sped up

She moaned though this was muffled by the tentacle in her mouth.

They seemed to sense her pleasure and both gained speed.

"I' I'm Cumming!" She shouted instinctedly, from the palace she had heard this from the Sprial King's mouth often.

White sticky fluid dripped from the tentacle, a few seconds later the Tentacles came inside her, but it felt differant, like Warm water and it tasted like a sweet lemonade.

The tentacle inside her mouth and pussy retracted back into the ground, before a hand from the ceiling wraped itself around her waist as the weird beam of light around her vanished, she was suspended only by the hand around her.

"Begining final stage of the test."

The tentacle near her other hole postioned itself onto her asshole, before painfully shoving itself into the narrow hole, She screamed in agony as the tentacle grew in thickness, It was tearing her began pulling itself in and out in a slow motion, but this didn't stop the running stream of tears down her eyes.

To no surprise she started to bleed as the tentacle started to increase in speed.

Her pain lasted quite long, it didn't cum for a solid six minutes, but when it did, it felt differant than before, It was sticky as normal cum should be.

The tentacle yanked itself out, and retracted into the floor.

"Now, you will be set free." The voice said, as the beam of light below Nia reappeared causing her to float again.

Below her, a large hole opened up, filled with spinning circular saws, blades and a drill.

"Wait! You said you were going to set me free!" Nia exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"We will kill you, and set your soul free. It will be instant and painless, you harm will come to you. Thank you for the tests, Good bye subject 1." The voice said, as the light disapeared and Nia fell into the pit, dying instantly.

Nia awoke from her bed screaming, once she saw she had been dreaming she stared at the covers frowning, a single tear in her eye.

Simon ran to the door and knocked on the door.

"NIA! ARE YOU OK!" He asked worried about the little princess.

"Yes,I am fine." Nia said half heartedly

"Can I come in." Simon asked, half thinking Nia was lying.

"Yes you may." Nia answered

Simon entered, and with one look at Nia he could tell she was not fine.

"Nia. Whats wrong?" Simon asked heavily concerned for his friend

"I had a bad dream." She answered like a child

"How bad?"

Nia then procedded to tell him every little detail of her nightmare.

Simon stared in disbeleif with a slight blush which only caused Nia to blush and hide her face.

"Nia." Simon said

"What..." she asked with her face burried in a pillow

"Everyone has weird nightmares. I once dreamt I was a flying Pigmole that sang a song called Twinkle Twinkle little star while on a rainbow." Simon smiled as Nia giggled alittle bit. unburying her head from the pillow.

"Um..Simon...I'm still alittle bit scared...Would you mind staying here..Please." Nia asked.

Simon paused for a second before saying

"Ok."

Simon sat down on Nia's bed and got into the covers before putting his head down.

"Thank you." Nia smiled, and fell back into sleep.

"Your welcome." He said, falling asleep a few seconds later.

Nia, subconciously, reached out her arms and hugged Simon, and didn't let go until she would awake during the morning.

**Well, Fluffy ending, I know the spacing is bad but I have yet to figure out a good way to do them, if anyone could tell me that'd be very appreachiated.**

**Sub,Comment,Fav.**


End file.
